


A Heart Shared

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Pete's World, TenToo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has such bad dreams, but he's found something that keeps them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Shared

He woke in the middle of the night with a start.  He was back at the fall of Arcadia.  He was fighting again and he was standing helpless as he watched his world being torn down.  No, he was here in his bed.  The Doctor sighed and rolled onto his back.  He always had such bad dreams.  The Time War.  Losing Rose.  Losing Donna.  His family dying.  His daughter, Jenny.  The things he had seen.  He had lived the nightmares and now they came back to haunt him in his dreams.  Sometimes he felt as though he could not breathe.  He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the horrifying images that streamed through his mind.  Just then, she stirred beside him, making a little snuffling noise in her sleep.  An involuntary smile spread across his lips.  He turned towards her, wrapping his arms around her.  Rose.  His miracle.  His savior.  As his arm closed around her waist, he felt the nightmare slip away, dissolving in her presence.  She was the only thing that kept the nightmares away.  Her body fit his perfectly, tucking into his arms like she was made specifically for him.  He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.  He could feel her heartbeat in her back, pounding away, lined up perfectly with his.  His one heart.  He still wasn’t used to it, even after a year.  Sometimes, he would panic for a moment, figuring out what he instinctively knew was missing and trying to think how to restart his second heart in time.  But then, he would remember.  He had only the one.  And he would go on thinking that until she walked in the room.  Because when she did and he saw her face, he knew.  His second heart rested with her.  It always had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc)


End file.
